Increasing advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to enhanced computer application in various industries. For example, mobile electronic organizer devices are being widely used to manage and classify a variety of data. A mobile electronic organizer typically enables a user to electronically retain personal data for any purpose and to retrieve the data as desired. Today, even though Personal Information Managers (PIMs) vary widely with respect to appearances, yet common to all of such devices is the ability to provide methods for managing and organizing personal information and to readily supply the information to the user.
Moreover, in accordance with a common PIM, a user can search contact entries alphabetically by name, by keyword, and appointments by date, topic, and the like. Essentially, once personal data is entered into a PIM, the user can query data and retrieve information according to a plurality of specified criteria.
Nonetheless, lack of ability for associated servers to remotely define policies and enforce those policies can create problems when employing such devices. For example, a user of a mobile device may lose the device that contains confidential information thereon. If such user has not pin locked the mobile device, the confidential information can be accessed by an unauthorized user. Likewise, often new policies are promulgated by an administrator that need to be quickly enforced by the mobile devices, yet users may procrastinate in doing so.
At the same time, employees of corporations using mobile devices for performance of day-to-day activities may accidentally or intentionally change setting on their devices in violation of agreed rules and procedures of their employer company. For example, a user may install potentially malicious applications that compromise corporate data in violation of corporate policy.
Currently, formal device management solutions require dedicated hardware and can become expensive. For example, such solutions can typically require servers to exclusively handle device management functionality, and/or have separate and additional channels of communication with the mobile device. This can create inefficiencies and increase costs.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the aforementioned exemplary deficiencies associated with conventional systems and devices.